


unprovoked assaulting of my conscious wit

by JABBER2005



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But just barely, Cussing, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, am i overstepping boundaries, can anyone tell that i cuss like a sailor, i cant write dialogue, no beta we die like schlatt having a heart attack, oh shit i hope im not overstepping boundaries, take care of yourself, what even is a tag, why do i only write angst, why is no one else writing fundy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABBER2005/pseuds/JABBER2005
Summary: 1. the title is a lyric from I'll sleep when I'm dead by Set It Off2. Please let me know if I've overstepped boundaries3. Fundy is overworking himself and not sleeping, but this fic focuses specifically on the coding from when he went on the original date with Dream.4. There's quite a bit of cussing and also we need more Fundy angst thank you
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 16





	unprovoked assaulting of my conscious wit

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u read this then that's poggers, if you don't that's still poggers but not as much. i don't think that it's that noticeable that I cuss like a fucking sailor but alas, it probably is
> 
> also if the creators are uncomfortable with these types of fics please let me know

Jesus mother of fuck this has to be the most tired he’s been since he dropped out of university. I mean he had a reason to be tired then and Fundy knows that he has a reason to be tired now but that’s the best experience he can equate this to. He was a pretty normal student when he was still in school, he knew what putting some assignments off until the last minute felt like and he knew even better that it would come back to bite him in the ass. But, though this was his fault like all of the other times, it was still different. Different in the way that instead of him putting it off, he decided to be dumb and just move the deadline closer. 

This is now being widely regarded as a bad decision. And by widely, Fundy meant by the one person who knew about it, that person being himself. Well, maybe not so obviously if someone else somehow managed to read his internal monologue, but that should hopefully never happen. To be honest, it would be freaky if that happened, just someone being able to read your internal monologue. Like damn dude, you reading this right now, you eating popcorn, just how interesting am I? Wait, shit, he was getting off task again. After all, he did have a date with the most famous Dream. Well, a “date” in Minecraft, a “date” in Minecraft that he decided to almost kill himself for. 

Now, he knows what you may be thinking, don’t overwork yourself and all, but when you give yourself a goal to get a huge programming challenge done in a very short amount of time, you tend to not be thinking the most clearly, nor taking the greatest care of yourself known to man. But hey, maybe that’s just him. However, the second that he made even a dent in this project he knew that the raw amount of pride he would feel for himself would be unmatched by anything he had ever done. If he finished this in time then he promised to get something to treat himself for such a special occasion. Now, what would he treat himself with? That had yet to be decided.

Then again, you may be thinking that hey coding a web browser into Minecraft that plays both video and audio can’t be horrible, and if you give yourself enough time, it isn’t. However, he didn’t give himself enough time, so he was just suffering. It didn’t matter in the end though because he knew that this would probably boost his channel growth, which while not necessary, was not unwelcome in the slightest. Then again, maybe his entire online career would implode and he would have to beg his university to take him back and his parents to let him live at home again. Alright, that’s way too far off-topic and a stress for another day, he needed to focus. 

As he went to fix the discoloration that had started to appear on the screen, he couldn’t help but feel quite a bit of pride at the raw amount of effort he had put into this project. It’s not often that you dedicate your soul to coding a Disney movie into a block game, but alas, someone had to. Kind of pissed that someone had to be him, though. Well, it didn’t have to be him but damn if he’s ever going to go back on his word like this. He may be running himself ragged, but it’s for good reason.

Soon, he had somehow managed to get it to where it worked for all video and he just needed to work on audio. How he got it to video, only him and God would know. Hell at this point, maybe only God would know. Yeah, no, definitely only God knew what this code was or how it was working. He had been working on it for so long and he didn’t even really know how it worked. Common enough, especially in coding or developing, but still pretty fucking stupid. 

His vision was so blurry it almost hurt and he could barely make out his laptop screen, but it would be worth it in the end. Standing up, he moved to go grab coffee if there was any left in the carafe, but if there was none left he was just going to chug a Redbull and carry on. Getting to his kitchen, he noted the absence of coffee, but the presence of some vodka. And Redbull. Of course, everyone knows that mixing vodka and Redbull equals maximum productivity. Obviously. I mean he may die but hey, that’s a problem for later him. Making up his mind, Fundy opened the fridge and grabbed a Redbull, brought it to the counter, and grabbed a cup, pouring the Redbull in and quickly following it with the vodka. 

As he walked back to his room, he made sure to swish it in circles slightly, just for that added flair. Was it necessary? Absolutely not. Was it still fun to do so? Absolutely. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t live by that ideology, but damn if he wouldn’t. As he sat back down at his desk, he decided that he wouldn’t get up or let his mind wander again before he finished the audio for this project. Hopefully, it should go by quickly since he legitimately just had to add the audio to it.

It did not go by quickly. It had been almost an hour and a half and Fundy still had to get the actual Minecraft server ready for the date. Holy shit, he could not fucking believe that he hadn’t already done the server. He’d already decided that it was going to be a restaurant type of ordeal with a movie theatre attachment, but how is he going to finish it in time. It’s time to just grab a normal Redbull and go, sadly no vodka to go with it this time. He cracked it open and got to work, deciding to fuck around with the disc and make it some type of like Mexican or Italian music, just really go all in. He’d already spent almost 24 hours on it, what was going a little overboard at this week. Sighing in relief as he finished, he noted that he managed to visit about half an hour before it needed to be done. He went back to his kitchen, seeming to do it an awful lot as of late, and brewed some coffee. Once it was done, he added some milk, creamer, and sugar because black coffee was nasty.

As it was finished, Fundy couldn’t help but smile as Dream complimented his work on the movie. He must’ve thought that he had it set up for a while due to the short notice of the project, but hey, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. At least Fundy knew he had a legitimate reason to be as proud as he was of this project, even more with the fact that the guy who complimented him thought that he had the entire thing set up earlier. 

Let’s fucking go.

**Author's Note:**

> interaction with my fics is what fuels me to write more. i am but a lonely teenager over winter break obsessing over block men who don't sleep, so you should comment to pull me out of my obsession.  
> also thank you for reading!! please sleep and take care of yourself!!
> 
> my discord is ;  
> jab ig #9681


End file.
